


The wait is long

by evelin24



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Army, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I am so sorry for this, I'm Bad At Tagging, Letters, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Sad Ending, Soldiers, They're married in this, Warnings May Change, Writing, and they have a child, it's not that sad at the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelin24/pseuds/evelin24
Summary: How is it to live with a feeling that love of your life is risking his life for a good thing? How is it to live, scared, that the person you love the most can die any second of the day? It is hard. Too hard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely people :) This is my new story. It's a little bit sad so I am sorry.  
This will be written in form of letters. Hope you'll enjoy.  
Rating and warning will change.  
Also this is my tribute to all of the soldiers fighting in Afghanistan. Stay strong everybody.  
Warning! English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if there are some mistakes.

August 2nd 2028  
Lucas Demaury

_My dear Eliott,_

_I didn't know how I should start this letter, but I think I start with explaining how I feel. I miss you. I miss you so much you wouldn't believe. I miss your hugs, your kisses, your touches, your everything. I still can't get used to you not being here with me. The side of your bed is cold, even when there's lying our little one, but your presence is still missing. Everything is plain without you, because you're the one who brought color into my life. It's been too long, 2 months, I want you back here with me. With us. I hope everything is okay there. Well, as okay as it can be. I know it's not easy, but I want you to know that I'm always thinking about you and I want you to be strong. For us and for yourself._

_I don't know when will you recieve this letter, but I hope soon. It is now Wednesday while I'm writing this. Little one is sleeping in his bed so I have a little bit of a time to write this and relax. Manon has been helping me a lot. When I'm working, she is babysitting Theo and he really likes her. Yann was here yesterday. It was nice to talk with him after some time. We shared some news while watching some dumb tv show and drinking beer. He told me that Basile is finally engaged with Daphne! I can't believe he got a courage to do that. But I'm proud of him. There will be an engagement party on Saturday, so Theo will be staying with your mom. Oh and she is saying hi to you and she and your dad miss you a lot. Also, Imane told me Sofiane is also going to Afghanistan. I think he should stay here because Idriss is already there with you and now that Sofiane is going. But Imane is very strong, so she will be okay. _

_I hope you'll come home soon. Theo always draws his hands to your face when we look at the photos on our shelf He misses his Papa, you know. On every Sunday we visit your parents. I really love spending time with them, Theo too. They're always giving him some presents, which is cute, but I do not approve that. Even when I tell them to stop, they're not listening to me, so it's pointless. I would write you a whole essay, but Theo is awake now._

_I miss you and I will write you as many letters as I can. Take care. I love you a lot. _

_PS: Pas peur_

_Love_

_Lucas_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my tribute to all of the soldiers fighting in Afghanistan. Stay strong everybody.  
Warning! English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if there are some mistakes.

August 29th 2028  
Eliott Demaury

_My love Lucas, I miss you too. So much my heart is aching. I wish I could come back to you and just hug you and kiss you for hours. But I know I can't. You need to be save and take care of our baby. When I was leaving you at the airport my heart broke into milion pieces. It was the hardest thing in my life. I'm glad you understand that doing this is for the best. They need as much help as possible here and it feels right to help and to be a part of it. What does not feel right is being away from you, my love. I always think about you and about Theo. It helps me get through the day. Knowledge that I have someone waiting for me at home is enough. _

_I'm happy that Manon is there for you, but it's understatement. She is like your sister and she is good with kids. Give her a big hug for me. I didn't tell you this, but I told Yann to watch over you while I'm gone. I need to be hundred percent sure you're okay. I knew that if I told you this your stubborn head would be mad at me, but you know I love you and I'm doing this for you (and for my better sleep). Tell Basile and Daphne my congratulation. I'm happy for them. I'll send a letter to my parents so they'll won't worry about me. Yeah I know Sofiane is coming. Together with Idriss we told him to stay with Imane, but he is not listening. He wants to help as much as he can. He always has a big heart. I know that Imane is strong, but be there for her. Even when she is badass, you know best that she is vulnerable, like all of us. _

_The flight here was calm. Idriss was always trying to light the mood and he succeeded as always. Cmon, it's Idriss. We live in little houses for soldiers. I am rooming with Idriss and other guy from Paris, Dany. He is a chill guy with a wife and 3 kids. He is always so calm and smiley, it's a little weird, considering a situation we're in. Everyday we need to wake up at 5 am to get ready. The food is not the best but we don' have a choice, if we want to survive. The rules are very strict, but it's matter of course. Sometimes I will have a chance to call for about 30 minutes, so I hope you won't be asleep or in work. I haven't been injured yet, so I am more than okay. _

_Except, that I miss my little baby so much, I hope he is not crying much. He is a big strong boy just like his father (me of course). Kidding. Give him a big kiss for me and tell him I love him so much. And update me about everything he does and maybe even say. _

_I need to go now but I miss you and love you so much x _

_PS: Pas peur _

_Love _

_Eliott_


	3. Chapter 3

September 17th 2028  
Lucas Demaury

_My darling Eliott,_

_I'm really glad you're okay and that you recieved my letter. I couldn't sleep at nights not knowing if you're well. I'm so proud of you. Even though I miss you and I'm worried about you, I know you are doing this, not only for your better feeling, but for all of the people struggling there and for the others. _

_I gave your greetings to everybody you wanted. Basile is hoping you will be back at the time his wedding comes. I hope so too... Of course you would do something like this with Yann. But I'm not mad. I can't be mad at you and you know that. I tried many times, but failed misserably. Your parents are going on holidays to the Greece. They'll probably write it yourself, so you don't know it from me. A few days ago I visited Imane. Sofiane was still home, but he was leaving a day after my visit. I had a chance to say good bye to him. Idriss sent a letter to her, saying he's okay, so she does not need to worry._

_Babyboy miss you too. He's growing so fast. But he stilll hasn't said a word yet. I'm really curious what will be his first word. His eyes are the exact same colour as yours. As if I still had your eyes in front of me. His little hair started to show up. I can't wait to see him all grown up. He is already so beautiful._

_I miss you and love you so much. Come back home to me soon. Take care x_

_PS: Pas peur._

_Love_

_Your Lucas_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been so long I am so sorryyyy but I was busy and to be honest I forgot I had this WIP going on so I am sorry :) Enjoy my beauties :)

September 30th 2028  
Eliott Demaury

_My baby Lucas_

_As always, I miss you and my little baby. I hope I'll see you soon. I want you to know that I always think about you aaand- _

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LITTLE CHAMP! I wish I could be with you and we would spend your first birthday together, but daddy is helping other people. I am sure your papa will make your day the best day ever! Love you so much!_

_Speaking of papa, please give him my present for me. You know where it is and give him a big kiss for me. I really wish I could be there with all of you, but the duty is calling. Everything is hectic here, some of the people died but I'm sure you already heard about it in news. But I am okay, so is Idriss. We both have some scratches, but nothing serious... I miss Paris, the beautiful surrounding there, and mostly I miss rain. It always calms me down and now I'm deprived of it most of the times. When I come back I'll take you on some cheesy date so we can catch up on all the time we miss. _

_You have no idea how much I miss your kisses, how much I miss to touch you everywhere. I want to make love to you, just like last time before I left. You were so beautiful... I miss your voice, but I will call this week probably, so finally I would hear you and Theo._

_Say hi to everybody and please send me some photos of you and my boy from the birthday party. Thank you and love you so much._

_PS: Pas peur._

_Forever yours, Eliott._

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: eluetmaxel


End file.
